House Bladewrath
Family History One of the least prestigious origins of all the noble houses, the Bladewrath family was actually just the most prominent of all bandit clans in the foothills of the Kormal Mountains. Through force of arms, they allied many of the other clans and had a prosperous business involving pillaging and looting. They were generally better than the orcs and the monsters dwelling amongst the stony crags, so the townspeople tended to tolerate their presence because it meant nothing worse would be lurking in the shadows. When the orcs began to march en-mass on Haven, the Bladewrath Bandits wholeheartedly volunteered to join in the defensive lines, prioritizing protecting the women and children above the precious goods they collected over the years. They earned the respect of the authorities that once pursued with their cleverness and courage. Many of House Bladewrath lost their lives in the initial stages of war as they sacrificed themselves for the rest of Haven's forces to retreat. The leader of the house joined in the final battles supporting the Heroes of Haven, and he well earned his noble title once the war was concluded in Haven's favor. He was granted the towns closest to the Kormal Mountains, the people of which were already familiar with their reputation as heroes and protectors. From the conclusion of the war to the present, House Bladewrath has guarded their given lands jealously. They treasure the responsibility given to them as legitimate rulers, and work hard to make sure their people are safe and well taken care of. Out of all the cities in the Kingdom of Egron, those in their hands are beneficial to the lesser man, the lower class. The wealthy became so through hard work, not taking advantage of those less fortunate, and the working men look up to their leaders as shining examples of what they could aspire to. Vigilantism is more common in their holds of Deadhollow, Pinehollow, and Scorchfront 'as the people do what they can to support the men in uniform during these trying times. Family Crest The family crest of House Bladewrath is a simple one. Two longs swords lay pointed downwards from the upper corners, crossing a great sword laying in the center. It was created by the founder of the House, the great grandfather of the current leader, [[Eiled Bladewrath|'Eiled Bladewrath]]. It represents the heart and soul of the house, that anything can be accomplished with determination and a sword. Specifically, a big sword. As big a sword as can be lifted. Notable Members Eiled Bladewrath - The current leader of the house, as well as its strongest fighter. He always leads from the front, likes to spend his spare time working in the fields beside his peasant, and has a burning hatred for anything ugly with green skin. Ezekiel Bladewrath - The founding father of the official House Bladewrath, no longer the Bladewrath Bandits. He was unparalleled in his sheer skill of arms, eschewing ranged combat and magic in favor of the thrill of meeting an enemy blade to blade. Category:Noble Families Category:Organizations Category:Lore